Chaud Froid
by Silver Angell
Summary: Les états d'âme de Scott qui passe d'un sentiment d'isolation, à une euphorie, pour retomber brutalement dans un spleen morose. Il se pourrait bien qu'il trouve un ami, pas si inattendu, pour réchauffer son cœur glacé. Yaoï / Slash / Scissac. Texte écrit lors du thème imposé "la chaleur" sur mon blog "Fantasy Stories sur Wordpress". Crédit image : The blind Writer sur DeviantArt.


_Petit slash écrit pour l'évènement de bon blog "Fantasy stories" sur worpress. Il s'agit d'un thème imposé sur la chaleur. Quoi e plus facile de parler des relations humaines ;p Bref, mon premier slash Scott / Issac.  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le cadre sont la propriété du producteur Jeff Davis dans la série TV Teen Wolf. Le reste est de mon imagination.

**Spoiler **: L'histoire se situe entre les saisons 1 et 3 que je réarrange à ma convenance.

**Rating** : M, pour le Scissac (Slash / Yaoï), la liaisons homme / homme. Lime.

**Diffusion** : Comme toujours, vous pouvez trouver ce chapitre illustré de FanArts appropriés sur mon blog : fantasy stories wordpress

* * *

**Froid et chaud.**

Jusqu'à ce moment terrible dans les bois, ils n'avaient fait que se croiser dans les couloirs du lycée. Scott McCall et Isaac n'étaient pas du même cercle d'amis. De plus, il est bon de préciser que Scott n'avait que Stiles en pote. Et Stiles n'avait que Scott... Leur forte amitié les aidait à se soutenir mutuellement. Les aidait quand ils étaient tout simplement invisibles aux yeux des autres. Aux yeux de la sublime Lydia dont Stiles était fou amoureux depuis le bac à sable. Invisibles sur le terrain de lacrosse, dont ils passaient leur temps à cirer le banc de touche avec leurs fesses. Invisibles aux yeux de leurs coéquipiers de lacrosse. Ils étaient les loosers, ceux prêt desquels on évitait de se mette, pour ne pas risquer la contagion de l'opprobre ou de la ringardise. Les seuls contacts que Scott avait avec Isaac à cette époque se résumaient à de mauvais regards. Le grand blond trainant avec la coqueluche du lycée, le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacross, Jackson Whitemore le petit ami de Lydia, et son ami, le gardien de but Danny Mahealani. C'était certain que ces trois-là étaient respectés au sein de la communauté du lycée. Même si Isaac restait tout de même dans l'ombre des deux autres, il avait le même comportement méprisant envers Scott et Stiles.

Souvent, le jeune McCall avait des moments de spleen quand Stiles n'était pas là à le faire rire avec ses pitreries. Il en frissonnait, même en plein soleil. Le froid peut se sentir autrement que par un phénomène météorologique. La froideur des relations humaines vous gelait le cœur aussi surement qu'un froid hivernal. Il aurait tant aimé que le regard des autres change. Celui de l'équipe de lacrosse… Heureusement il lui restait Stiles. Néanmoins, le jeune homme espérait bien qu'un jour enfin ils auraient d'autres amis. Et pourquoi pas Isaac, qu'il appréciait malgré tout, sans savoir pourquoi... D'autres potes… Et pourquoi pas une petite amie aussi? Mais pour l'instant avec son statut de looser du lycée, les filles l'évitaient comme la peste. Même cette adorable nouvelle aux beaux cheveux bruns qui avait été aussitôt englouti dans le cercle de Lydia and Co. Autant dire que la belle se situait, sur un continent inaccessible à Scott.

Ensuite était venue cette morsure, ce maudit soir. Il adorait Stiles, mais c'était quand même un peu de sa faute, s'il s'était fait mordre par ce loup enragé. Avec comme conséquence le fait qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. D'autres au lycée avaient aussi été mordu, Erica, Boyd et… Isaac. Derek, nouvellement alpha, se constituait une meute pour gagner en puissance. Seulement à la différence de celui qui l'avait mordu, Derek avait donné le choix à ceux qui allaient devenir ses bêtas. Autant la morsure avait pourri la vie du brun, autant cela avait été une renaissance pour ses camarades. Surtout pour Isaac et Erica qui avaient pris une nouvelle assurance. Se faisant maintenant respecter au lycée.

Scott rejetait l'idée de d'accepter Derek comme alpha. Il ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Refusant sa nouvelle nature. Mais il sentait bien que, même avec l'aide de Stiles, gérer l'animal qui sommeillait lui en était difficile. Surtout les soirs de pleine lune. Scott repensait à leur confrontation à la patinoire. Derek voulant lui prouver que seul, il était faible. Il avait dû se battre contre Erica et Isaac. Cela lui avait fait mal au cœur de devoir se défendre, de les frapper, de les envoyer glisser sur la glace au pied de leur alpha. Avec regret, il avait vu les ecchymoses sur la tempe du blond. Il ne voulait pas… pas faire de mal, ne blesser personne. Ce soir-là, Derek lui avait mis une raclée monumentale, faisant rougir la glace avec son sang, Erica et Isaac le regardant, méprisants. Scott les avait regardés partir, le froid de la glace s'insinuant à travers ses vêtements. Un autre froid s'emparant aussi de son cœur. Il aurait tant voulu que cela se passe autrement.

Puis le temps passa, Beacon Hills était devenue un véritable théâtre d'événements surnaturels. Jackson qui se métamorphose en kanima, Deucalion et sa meute d'alpha. Tout cela avait fini par enfin les rapprocher. Scott avait appris les horreurs dont Isaac avait été victime. Son père qui l'enfermait de longues heures dans un vieux congélateur cadenassé. Les coups, les humiliations, le mépris qu'avait subi, celui qu'il considérait à présent comme un frère de meute. Scott n'avait pas trouvé comment parler à Isaac, lui dire sa sympathie. Finalement Derek avait raison. Un loup ne peut vivre sans meute, sans frères.

La jolie brune avait fini par accepter de sortir avec lui. Scott s'était senti le plus heureux des adolescents. Enfin son cœur ressentait de la chaleur. Il avait vécu quelque mois splendide, ensoleillés même sous la pluie. Bien qu'ils avaient été parsemés d'embuches, de sacrifices humains, de druide fou. Cependant tout avait commencé à se fissurer après qu'il ait plongé dans cette baignoire d'eau glacé. Fait ce rituel pour retrouver sa mère prisonnière de cette folle sanguinaire. Avec lui, Stiles et Allison avait aussi fait le grand plongeon vers la mort, pour sauver leurs parents d'une mort certaine. S'ils avaient réussi à intervenir à temps, avant le drame. Quelque chose s'était brisée en eux. Le rituel les avait fait mourir quelques instants, semant le froid dans leur cœur. De nouveau, cette sensation s'était imposée à Scott. Sa relation avec Allison n'y avait pas résisté. La jeune femme se battant elle-même contre ce froid de l'âme. Même Stiles ne pouvait l'aider, puisque touché lui aussi par cette malédiction.

Petit à petit, Scott se sentit perdu, se refermant sur lui-même. Entrant dans un cercle insidieux d'exclusion. Il avait perdu son beau sourire. Ne trainait plus à la fin des cours. Le froid l'envahissait. Sensation glaçante qui vous fait trembler et épuise vos muscles aussi surement qu'une forte fièvre.

C'était après le cours d'histoire. Il avait enfourché sa moto et était rentré chez lui, marmonnant un vague au revoir aux autres. Une fois arrivé, il avait expédié devoirs et leçons, ne voulant pas rompre la promesse faite à sa mère, de garder un niveau scolaire satisfaisant. Puis il s'était collé son casque sur les oreilles et avait monté le son au maximum pour s'abrutir les sens avec de la musique. Ne plus penser. Ce soir, il serait seul, sa mère étant de garde à l'hôpital. Il n'avait même pas mangé. Il n'avait plus d'appétit. Affalé sur son lit, les pieds du côté de son oreiller, il lisait une bande dessinée posée à même le sol. La BD humoristique n'arrivait pas à lui arracher de sourire. Pour la centième fois, Scott soupira. Il se torturait l'esprit. C'était comme s'il avait oublié comment on vivait. Il se sentait seul. Non pas que les autres le mettaient à l'écart. Non, c'était lui qui s'isolait, se recroquevillait dans une carapace étroite, où finalement il étouffait.

Il ne l'entendit pas à cause de la musique assourdissante qu'il avait dans les oreilles, mais il sentit son odeur, celle de son frère de meute, celle d'Isaac. Se retournant vers sa fenêtre, Scott le vit s'encadrer en contre-jour.

« - Il y a un problème avec la meute ? Désolé, j'ai coupé mon téléphone. Dis Scott en retirant son casque de ses oreilles.  
- Non, la meute va bien. Répondit doucement Isaac en s'asseyant sur le lit, à côté des pieds du brun.  
- Ah, et tu passais pourquoi ?  
- Te voir, car toi par contre tu vas mal. Dit doucement Isaac.  
- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un passage à vide…  
- Je pense que c'est plus profond qu'un simple passage à vide Scott… »

Le brun reporta son regard sur sa bande dessinée. Il ne savait que répondre. Il était étonné de la présence d'Isaac. Même s'ils étaient enfin amis, frères de meutes. Scott ne s'était jamais senti assez proche pour aller vers lui. Il n'avait pas su exprimer sa compassion quand il avait découvert l'horreur qu'avait été l'enfance d'Isaac. Scott aurait aimé être capable de simples gestes, comme de serrer une épaule, pour dire « Je suis là ». Autant, il n'avait pas ce genre de frein avec Stiles, autant il se sentait intimidé vis-à-vis du blond. Et cela depuis bien avant sa propre morsure. Scott n'osait pas regarder son ami, quand soudain il sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Son cœur s'accéléra à ce contact. Se maudissant lui-même, parfaitement conscience que les oreilles de loup d'Isaac auraient noté le changement de rythme.

« - Je… C'est gentil d'être passé, mais ça v…. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Isaac venait de s'allonger à côté de lui la main toujours perdue dans ses boucles brunes. Il allait continuer quand le blond le fit taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

« - Ta mère est bien de garde cette nuit non ? Je reste avec toi ce soir. » Dit Isaac, se collant contre le corps de Scott, posant son bras sur son dos.

Le jeune McCall n'arrivait pas à parler. Il sentait la chaleur de son ami à travers leurs vêtements. Le regard d'Isaac était si doux, qu'une chaleur enveloppa son cœur.

« - La meute se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi… Je me fais du souci pour toi Scott. »

Isaac se déplaça et s'allongea sur le dos de son ami. Le couvant de son corps, posant ses bras sur ceux de son ami, mettant son menton sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou. Les sensations de chaleur et d'une présence amicale eurent raison des émotions de Scott. Ses larmes se mirent à couler doucement sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… » Dit Scott en tournant la tête du côté d'Isaac.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, nouant ses doigts à ceux de Scott et venant embrasser ses joues, buvant ses larmes. Le brun rougit à ce contact. Non pas qu'il soit choqué, bien au contraire. Il rougissait d'aimer ce toucher, d'apprécier le poids d'Isaac sur son dos, de sentir sa chaleur si réconfortante. Scott fini par émettre un pale sourire. Le premier depuis des jours. Isaac le regardait intensément et doucement s'avança pour cueillir ce sourire avec ses lèvres. Sans un mot, Isaac se mis sur le dos, invitant son ami à venir se blottir contre lui. Scott hésita quelques secondes. Mais la promesse de réconfort des bras d'Isaac prit le dessus. Il vint se lover contre le torse du Bêta qui referma ses bras dans son dos, lui embrassant doucement le front. Le sommeil les cueilli dans cette position. Ce fut une moto qui passa en pétaradant dans la rue qui les réveilla plusieurs heures après.

« - Ça va ? Demanda Isaac.  
- Oui, j'ai… enfin chaud. Répondit Scott.  
- Ah bon et moi qui allais te proposer qu'on se bouge sous ta couette, car il fait un peu frais sans couverture…  
- Euh… oui si tu veux, puis les oreillers sont de l'autre côté. »

Isaac se redressa et retira son sweat et son tee-shirt, puis s'attaqua à son jean. Comme il vit que Scott le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il lui dit.

« - Tu dors habillé toi ?  
- Non… » Murmura Scott avec un sourire.

La simplicité de son ami était désarmante. Il fit valser ses propres affaires et se glissa en boxer sous la couette où l'attendait déjà Isaac. Scott n'eut pas le temps d'hésiter qu'il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

« - Je crois que j'ai plus vraiment envie de dormir. » Murmura Isaac à son oreille.

Scott sentir une chaleur monter de son ventre quand les lèvres du lycan se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit à ce baiser comme s'il s'agissait de respirer, comme un besoin vital. Les mains du blond se firent baladeuses, explorant le torse de Scott. La respiration de ce dernier s'accéléra. La bouche entrouverte, il accueillait les caresses. La chaleur de son ventre devenait un brasier. Isaac abandonna ses lèvres pour son torse. Explorant la moindre parcelle de peau, jouant avec ses tétons, léchant son nombril. Ce jeu sensuel excitait Scott au plus haut point. Ses yeux commencèrent à luire. Son loup sortant légèrement. Isaac le sentit et releva la tête. Il sourit face aux yeux dorés de son ami et laissa son loup sortir doucement. Il remonta vers les lèvres de Scott, les mordillant délicatement avec ses crocs. Dans un ensemble quasi parfait ils laissèrent leur métamorphose se faire entièrement. Leur communication passa sous un autre langage, celui des loups. Très vite la couette les gêna et finit sur le sol. La retenue n'était plus de mise. Chacun explorant le corps de l'autre, s'arque boutant sous les caresses qui se faisaient de plus en plus intimes. Isaac plaqua Scott sur le dos et commença à frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Le brun qui grogna de plaisir, regardait intensément ce regard jaune dorée qui lui faisait face.

« - J'ai envie de toi. » Murmura Isaac.

Scott n'eut pas besoin de répondre, son regard affichait son envie. Isaac multiplia les caresses, les douceurs, prenant toutes les attentions afin de ne pas blesser celui qui était à présent son amant, son compagnon. Malgré leur transformation, leur forme lycane, ils firent l'amour doucement, savourant chaque geste, chaque caresse. Leur métamorphose décuplant leurs sensations. A leur rythme, ils montèrent les vagues du plaisir. Se cambrèrent tous les deux lors de la jouissance. Reprenant sa forme humaine, Isaac s'écroula sur Scott. Épuisé mais béat. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras, noyant son nez dans les boucles blondes de celui qui avait su réchauffer son corps, réchauffer son cœur. Scott savait qu'auprès d'Isaac, il n'aurait plus jamais froid. Il sentait la chaleur du corps de son ami sur lui. La chaleur de son amitié et de son amour.

* * *

_Certains trouveront cela un peu court, mais l'exercice de style était sur le thème qui était la chaleur et non pas gymnastique de matelas ;p Bref, vous pouvez toujours venir ouiouinner en review pour que j'écrive quelque chose de plus... détaillé. Bande de yaoïstes que vous êtes. xD_


End file.
